Thank You, I Love You
by pitchblackhunter
Summary: There's always time to feel grateful. But the chance to say or show that to the one you love couldn't be any later than now.


_First time ever posting fanfiction here! Woohoo~ Hope you guys will enjoy it :9_

_Warning! Contains minor spoiler at the end. Read at your own risks ._._

* * *

><p>He knocked on the door and called the other's name softly, but only got silence as the answer. He tried another round of knocking and calling - this time louder- only to make the door creaked open and revealed a simple-decorated bright room.<p>

His gaze immediately went to a certain sleeping figure whom still glued on the desk in front of him. He tried his best to walk across the room with soundless tiptoes to get close to his beloved figure. A loving smile beamed when he found a peaceful expression plastered upon his big brother's face. It's been a while since he got the chance to look closely at Tadashi like this.

Ever since their parent died, Tadashi was the one to guide Hiro going through all of his problems -most of it included back alley robot fighting and some of aunt Cass' never-ending ramblings afterwards (which always ended with Tadashi grabbing his hand and make the overused 'sorry-but-we-need-to-go-somewhere-bye' excuse, and rushed away to their room and laughed together… but still ended up getting smacked the next morning).

He was also the one who rushed to him out of nowhere when he's surrounded by a gang of juveniles or when he got shoved by his senior (and sometimes his classmates) who told him that he 'shouldn't have been there' or that his presence 'annoyed the heck outta them'.

Tadashi would piggy-backed him home and treated his wound. He'd flop Hiro on the sofa, and started his treatment. After he's done giving Hiro some alcohol and plastered some band aids, he would end it in the same pattern. A gentle pat on his head, babbled encouraging words (he swore Tadashi could be a successful motivator if not for his bias on technology-related things and knowledge), chattered about new 'cool' inventions or playing games till his eyes refused to stay open and dozed off on the sofa. Yet the next thing he knew, it would be him waking up in his sleeping attire while continuously trying to cover himself with the blanket to block away the sun rays creeping in.

Reminiscing that part of his past made a sudden surge of affection and gratitude filling his heart. A smile crept on his face unknowingly. He decided for this one time, he would like to be the one to actually do something. Simple things, yet memorable. He started to wander off to his lala-land searching for an idea.

And his daydream had to end in about 5 seconds because of Tadashi's sneeze.

"_Well, __I'll__save that for later_," he thought. At that moment he covered the sleeping body with a piece of blanket Aunt Cass told him to bring with him when he went to Tadashi's room that night (and he glad he did). Glancing at the time, he decided to call it a night and scooted back to his bedroom.

He tiptoed back to the entrance. Right before he rotated the doorknob, he realized something.

"What was he trying to make, again?" he remembered it hasn't been a week since Tadashi showed Baymax to him, and yet he already started another project. He knew Tadashi had been putting an all-nighter these days, especially for the past 2 or 3 days. Whenever they sat together for breakfast, he could see Tadashi's heavy eye-bag and he even almost dozed off while still chewing his food. He got nagged endlessly by Aunt Cass (of course), and when Hiro asked him at post-dinner just now, he reasoned that it's just a practical assignment due tomorrow, but never revealed what he was making.

Hiro thought he probably could guess without any doubt what was it if he could just take this opportunity to peek a bit..

..or maybe not.

His current drowsiness washed away all the curiosity he had. He scurried to the door, not forgetting to flip off the switch before he paced his way out.

If Hiro could meet with a genie, he would definitely wish for one thing.

"Please make the sun rises later."

He slammed his hand on the buzzing alarm clock hoping to extend his sleeping time. His hands trailed a bit to the side and noticed an unfamiliar piece of paper. He opened his eyes and the paper fully to examine the content.

"To Hiro,

Happy 14th birthday, li'l bro! Time sure flies away fast, eh? I make a little something for you.. Whenever you feel lonely, or when I'm not there to motivate or encourage you, use this to cheer you up! I can't always be there, you know..

Hiro, as you grow older, I believe there will be many obstacles you need to overcome. Let your vast knowledge and understanding guide you, and your feelings connect you with many great things in his world. So that in the future, you could be the one whom everybody would trust and look up to. And last but not least, remember what I've said.. If you're stuck, 'try to look from another angle' because I believe in you. And I always will.

Love, Tadashi"

He wiped off the little droplet of tears forming in his eyes, and grinned at the letter.

"Hiro! Get down here and grab your breakfast! You need to impress everybody with your cool invention today, remember?" Tadashi shouted from downstairs.

That's right.. Today is the d-day. The day where his inventions would be judged and his capability of entering SFIT (San Fransokyo Institute of Technology) and it all depends Prof. Callaghan's consideration. He promised himself he would be able to make it and believed he would. Although his urge to give Tadashi something cool was strengthened, he thought it's wiser to focus on his preparation inside out for the upcoming presentation. His acceptance to the uni was probably one of the way to thank his brother, after all.

The ideas could wait, because there's always tomorrow.

Or so he thought.

"Comiing!" he replied. And rushed downstairs. Greeted with full course breakfast and cheers from his family.

..

_-12 hours till the explosion incident-_

* * *

><p><em>I know guys.. This is my first fic here and I make you guys remember that incident..<em>

_After the movie, whenever I come across Tadashi's pic or fanart,I was like.._

"_DUDE YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE TO DIEE.."_

_LIKE.. WHYYY- _

_/sobs uncontrollably on the corner ;A;_

_But well, anyways, thanks guys for reading it till the end~_

_And last but not least, I'd like to give credits my dearest kouhai who've kindly beta-ed this fic :'D_

_And would you guys kindly share any comments and/or likes please? _

_I'd give you virtual hugs and real loves if you do C";_


End file.
